


Meet Me In The Woods

by kavekavekav



Category: Tyranny (Video Game)
Genre: Anarchy Path, M/M, No Spoilers, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 15:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kavekavekav/pseuds/kavekavekav
Summary: Bleden Marks held many titles: the archon, executioner, teacher. After the world began to buzz with rumors of a challenger to Kyros’ power, Bleden Mark obtained another title, perhaps the most important of all - the Protector.





	Meet Me In The Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Title borrowed from Lord Huron’s song.
> 
> Fatebinder May, hunter, the Harbinger, anarchy path.

“I know you’re here,” the Fatebinder whispered without opening his eyes. For a second, everything stilled, even his own breath caught in his throat. He was not given an answer, however. “Bleden Mark,” he repeated, impatient.

The empty side of his bed dipped under a sudden weight. A warm, rough hand clasped his neck, a barely-there sensation of calloused fingertips, trailing lower, over his bare torso, pausing near his abdomen to trace along a poorly healed scar caused by a poisoned dagger - one of Bleden Mark’s favorite at the time - then lower still, until they stopped on the edge of the blanket, before moving back, even slower.

When May blinked his eyes open, the touch disappeared as suddenly as it came and he frowned, displeased, turning on his right side, with his back to the door, leaving a place behind him.

This time he did not have to wait long.

“Leaving your back open like that,” Bleden Mark mussed, placing a hand on May’s spine. “Is that wise?”

With a sigh May grumbled back, voice growing weary. “Isn’t that why you’re here?”

“To safeguard you?”

“Mhm.”

“And if I am not?”

“You always are. What’s the point of wondering about ‘ifs’?”

Bleden Mark laughed, a sharp sound May felt down his bones, like glass shards and fire. “Do you feel safe?” He asked after what felt like an hour, in a strange voice, guarded and small, very unlike him.

“Aren’t I safe?” May’s words got swallowed by the pillow, a large, stuffed with goose feathers, carrying the faint smell of mold and dirt. His body grew slack, muscles relaxed. He let the aroma of blood and ashes lull him to sleep. With a nose full of good scents, safe scents, like his former Alpha, holding him in her arms when he was just a cub, feeding him pieces of fresh meat, fur matter with blood and dirt. Warm. Safe.

“Obviously, you are,” the body next to May shifted, covering his bared back, bringing him closer until it touched Bleden Mark’s chest, strands of his hair tickling May’s neck.

“Hmm?”

“Don’t mention it, kid. Sleep. I’ll be here.”

Of course, he would. He always had been, after all.


End file.
